Home Sweet Home
by ProLazy
Summary: Harvey asks Mike to move in with him. (Hopefully more enjoyable than it sounds!)


**A/N: Written for _Marvey Fic Challenges_ (Tumblr)**: **Challenge #44 - Amnesty. Thank you for reading :) x  
**

* * *

"I feel really bad" Mike said with a pout as he scattily traced his finger across the crisp white bed sheets in an unsystematic pattern. "Are you sure there's nothing you need me to do today?"

"No, it's your day off" Harvey replied. He was stood in his boxers flicking through his closet to select his suit for the day. "And you don't feel bad about having the chance to stay in bed all day at all."

"Yeah, you're right" Mike said with a relieved sigh. "I'm lying."

Harvey turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. His gaze traced up and down Mike longingly. The younger man was propped up on his side and had the sheets draped just so to hug his slender frame – he reminded Harvey of some Greek God from an old painting. The older lawyer bit his bottom lip and turned back to the task at hand before temptation beckoned him too far.

He continued browsing his vast selection of suits until he came across some unfamiliar garments. He frowned slightly as he picked them out.

"There aren't mine. They're too-"

"Cheap?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I was going to say small."

"Sure" Mike scoffed. "They're mine. I stay over so much I figured it couldn't hurt to keep a few work outfits here just in case."

"Oh…okay" Harvey said as he put them back in a new place.

"Sorry. Did I mess up some kind of system?" Mike asked a little defensively.

"No. I just…"

"It's okay, I get it" Mike said as he sat up and brought the sheet with him. "You live in this immaculate apartment and you don't want me bringing all my untidiness into it."

Harvey sighed and walked over to place his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Don't be like that." He bobbed down to place a kiss on top of Mike's head. "You're right. You're over here most of the time anyway so…so it seems ridiculous to have two separate places. You should move in here. Permanently."

"Okay" Mike responded without any hesitation.

Harvey's face scrunched up a little in surprise. They hadn't been dating that long so he thought Mike might have wanted to take a little time to think about it.

"Huh?"

"Let's do it! I can bring some more of my stuff over today" Mike said eagerly. "I better go and get ready."

He hopped off the bed - leaving the sheets behind him – and started to head to the bathroom.

"Wait!" Harvey called after him. "Are you sure you're okay to do this? I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

"Dude, of course I am!"

"What did I say about calling me dude? Especially now we're dating too…"

"What would you prefer? Sweetie? Sugar Muffin? Honey Pie?"

"No."

" _Daddy?"_

"Just stop" Harvey grimaced.

"Are you sure _you_ want me to move in?" Mike asked, wondering if that was why Harvey was so questioning.

"Yes, I'm sure I want you to move in" Harvey said sincerely. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Mike's waist before kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you."

"Obviously. How could you not?" Mike said seriously. Harvey squeezed his hips. "Ow! Okay, I love you too."

"Baby" Harvey jibed. "You want me to send Ray with the car to help you move your stuff?"

"No, I was going to strap it all to the back of my bike" Mike said sarcastically. Harvey gave him an unimpressed looked. "Sorry. Yes, that would be helpful. Thank you." He kissed the older man's cheek. "I shouldn't have too much to bring over anyways" he said as pulled away.

"How come?"

"Well I don't have much of worth or sentimental value" Mike said as he started to walk away again. "Plus I've been sneak moving in with you for weeks" he called over his shoulder.

Harvey's eyes widened slightly as he tried to process this.

"What!?"

Mike ignored him. "I guess subliminal messaging worked."

Harvey heard the click of the bathroom door closing before he could ask anything else. He sighed and looked down at his watch; he'd have to ask questions later.

* * *

When Harvey returned home from work that evening he found the apartment filled with a pleasant spicy aroma. Mike was dancing around the kitchenette, switching between stirring pans and reading a piece of paper on the counter.

"Something smells good" Harvey said with a smile as he removed his jacket.

"Good" Mike said. "I know how to cook one thing and one thing only. My Grammy's spaghetti and meatballs recipe."

He allowed himself to be distracted long enough to go and give Harvey a welcoming kiss.

"Mmm, so this is quite a treat?" Harvey asked.

"Yes. Although I still think me having to find the phone to order takeout counts as making an effort."

"Sure thing" Harvey said with an amused smirk. "Just let me go and get changed."

As he passed the sofa he saw a few boxes containing Mike's things. He hadn't brought much – Harvey would have to double check that's all he really wanted to bring.

In the bedroom, Mike's clothes were all in the closet and his books on the bedside table. If Harvey re-arranged anything it was only slightly and he was sure Mike wouldn't notice.

When the older lawyer went back to the main room he found Mike rummaging through his boxes whilst the dinner was simmering. He picked out the panda painting he'd previously had hung above his table.

"I thought you didn't like that thing" Harvey said.

"I remember how nice you said it was" Mike said with a teasing smile. "Grammy gave it to me. It felt wrong leaving it behind."

"Fair enough" Harvey said.

"I was thinking we could hang it in the bedroom…or maybe over there." Mike held the picture up and squinted for perspective. "Oh! And I was thinking we could get an aquarium. I think it would look really cool in the window. And maybe some spotlights that change colour over there..."

"Sure. Whatever you want" Harvey said with a strained smiled. Mike could see that he was uncomfortable.

"I'm just messing with you. I love this place just how it is. It's…suave."

Harvey couldn't help the way his shoulders sagged slightly with relief. "I just don't want it to look like an eighties nightclub in here."

Mike frowned. "What kind of club has an aquarium?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Mmm, well, I guess I wouldn't know since I wasn't old enough to get into a club until the noughties" he jibed. "You see that's funny because you're a lot older than me."

"I'm just glad you've got some new material instead of going for the prostate again" Harvey replied. "Because you're jokes are getting far older and more boring than me."

Mike laughed as he headed back over to the kitchen area.

"Whatever. Anyways, I promise I won't try to make any home improvements. I'm sure you'll think they're the total opposite. This is still your place."

"No, I want it to be _our_ place" Harvey said firmly as he went to lean on the counter near Mike. "I guess right now it does kind of look like a bachelor pad, but I want it to look like two people live here together."

Mike gave him appreciative smile. "Okay, I'm sure I can think of some _small_ improvements. A few photos of us together maybe…"

Harvey moved to stand behind Mike and rested his head on his shoulder. "Just having you here will be a home improvement enough for me."

"N'aw" Mike said exaggeratedly as he placed a hand over his chest. "That's the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me and probably have _ever_ said. Never do it again."

"Gladly" Harvey agreed.

Mike patted the side of the older man's head sympathetically and then kissed him. "I'm sorry, I know you're trying. And I'm really happy you asked me to do this. Thank you."

"And I'm glad you agreed" Harvey said as he hugged Mike tightly around the waist. "I can't wait to get you into _our_ bedroom later on…"


End file.
